A L I C E
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: [6918. slight 8018] ;; Kau tersesat; kumohon pulanglah.


.

.

.

alice.

**disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! (c) amano akira.**

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

n.p: **close** – westlife

**sinopsis:** kau tersesat; kumohon pulanglah.

.

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi memandang awan-awan yang berkelebat di atas kepalanya. Sambil menikmati desiran angin yang menerpa wajahnya, ia menghela napas. Hari ini sangat tenang—dan juga membosankan di saat yang bersamaan. Tak ada Tsuna, tak ada Gokudera—dan juga Ryohei, yang biasanya akan berteriak heboh, dan menambah riuh suasana.

Hanya… hari monoton yang ia lalui dengan cara yang membosankan.

Bersandar pada pagar pembatas, lalu bergerak maju mundur dengan tujuan mencegah rasa bosan. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sembari menunggu Tsuna dan Gokudera menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan gurunnya.

Kembali si pemuda menghela napas, lalu memandangi langit yang bernaung di atas kepalanya. Bosan. Sekali.

Ia menguap. Lalu mengusap matanya, dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia lelah menunggu dua orang itu. Tubuhnya ia dorong kebelakang, terjatuh dalam posisi tidur, lalu menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepalanya, dan menutup matanya.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Yamamoto mulai merasakan panggilan, membuatnya sedikit tak sadar, lalu kemudian ia tertidu—

"Herbivora."

Dengan cepat si pemuda yang nyaris terlelap membuka matanya. Ia mendengar suara dengan nada yang cukup membuatnya tercekat. Yamamoto kemudian berusaha mendirikan tubuhnya yang sedang dalam posisi tertidur, lalu menjadikan tangan kanannya untuk menumpu tubuhnya.

Yamamoto nyengir. "Hibari…?" gumamnya, dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Burung kuning terlihat terbang kesana-kemari disekitar si pemuda dengan iris _obsidian_ yang terlihat menusuk, dan bersifat membekukan.

Lalu si pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya melangkah mendekati Yamamoto, selangkah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya, dengan nada bicara kasar yang merupakan ciri khas-nya. Lalu adik kelas si pemuda sedikit melemparkan senyum.

"Aku menunggu Tsuna dan Gokudera." balasnya, dengan senyum tipis. "Kau kenapa kemari, Hibari?" lalu ia mengamat-amati si prefek Namimori, yang melangkah mendekatinya, lalu duduk disampingnya—tepat disampingnya.

…

Eh—apa?

Hibari terdiam sejenak, membiarkan angin musim membelai rambut hitam kelamnya. "Herbivora," merasa terpanggil, si pemilik iris emas menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya—tak melepaskan senyum yang terpahat diwajahnya. "menurutmu, aku orang yang seperti apa?"

Si maniak bisbol terdiam. Bukannya tak bisa menjawab. Ia kenal Hibari melalui gosip yang ia dengar dari mulut ke mulut. Jadi, sebenarnya ia hanya tahu tentang Hibari—sedikit hal. Hal-hal simpel, ia yang menganggap dirinya sendiri karnivora, ia yang gila bertarung, ia yang selalu menjaga citra dirinya—

"Herbivora."

Kembali Yamamoto menoleh ke arah kakak kelasnya yang meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Dan tak juga Yamamoto temukan jawaban.

Lalu ia membuka mulutnya. "Me—menurutku… kau itu—"

"—Tersesat?" potong Hibari.

… Membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam, bingung.

Yamamoto tertawa hambar. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti orang putus asa begini, Hibari."

Hibari mendengus, memelototi si pemuda dengan model rambut yang melawan gravitasi. "Aku tidak putus asa, herbivora." sanggahnya. Yamamoto kembali tertawa, melihat si pemuda dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Oh ya? Lantas, apa yang membuatmu—"

"—Itu karena Rokudo Mukuro." balas Hibari cepat, sebelum Yamamoto sempat menyelesaikan kalimat tanyanya. "Kemarin ia mendatangiku." lanjutnya.

Yamamoto menghapus senyumnya. "Lalu apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

"…Ia bilang aku tersesat; mencintai orang yang salah seperti di—" buru-buru Hibari langsung menutup mulutnya, sebelum kata lanjutnya berhasil terselip keluar dari mulutnya. "Ma—maksudku… ia bilang aku tersesat dalam labirin."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasakan sesuatu aneh dari tingkah laku sang prefek yang terkenal kejam. "Hee… lalu, labirin seperti apa yang ia maksud?" kembali si maniak bisbol bertanya penuh selidik.

Hibari mengangkat bahunya, lalu sedikit menorehkan senyum tipis.

"Aku salah? Heh, salah siapa mencintai seseorang?" berbisik, namun suaranya tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Yamamoto. Ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak mendengar celotehan kecil Hibari.

"…Tidak masalah kan, aku tersesat?"

Yamamoto sedikit menoleh, melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang kini terpatri di wajah si pemuda yang biasanya tampak kaku. Ia melihat wajahnya dengan rasa penyesalan, sedih, putus asa—

"Herbivora,"

Yamamoto menoleh, dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Ya, Hibari?"

"Aku menceritakan hal ini, jangan pernah bergosip dengan herbivor-herbivor lainnya tentang hal yang kuceritakan." balasnya, dengan tiap kata-kata yang ia tekankan. "Kalau kau tidak mengerti, kugigit kau sampai mati."

Lalu HIbari Kyoya selaku prefek Namimori, bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan si maniak bisbol. Yamamoto memperhatikan punggung Hibari yang perlahan menjauh, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah itu, sosok Tsuna dan Gokudera menggantikan sosok Hibari yang telah menghilang dari pandangan Yamamoto.

(Walau Yamamoto tak mendengar, Hibari berbisik, "Aku mempercayaimu, herbivora."—)

* * *

.

.

.

Hibari mengangkat kedua kakinya di meja ruang prefek-nya, lalu membaca tiap map yang ada di mejanya saat ini. Ia abaikan gorden yang menari-nari mengikuti arah angin, membuat ruangan sedikit sejuk karena angin yang menyusup.

Hibari terdiam, menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mengintip melalui ekor matanya, mempertajam indera pendengarannya, dan—

"Kufufu,"

Tonfa metal bertemu dengan _trident._ Pandangan mata merendahkan bertemu dengan pandangan mata sinis. Ini terjadi, belakangan ini—dan kadang Hibari tak menyayangkan momen seperti ini.

"Sudahkah kau menemukan orang lain yang lebih pantas untukmu, Hibari Kyoya?" tanyanya, dengan sedikit tawa yang terselip di tiap kata. Kali ini Hibari mendengus, membiarkan sosok rivalnya tertawa sepuasnya di atasnya.

"Kufufu," Mukuro kembali tertawa. "bagaimana kalau Miura Haru? Atau Sasagawa Kyoko? Atau mungkin Chrome?" tanyanya. membuat Hibari ingin melemparkan tonfa yang berada digenggamannya, lalu membuat tonfa itu menghantam wajahnya.

Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata dwi-warna milik lawannya. "Aku—"

"Siapapun." potong Mukuro. "Siapapun, asal jangan aku." lanjutnya, membuat jantung Hibari berdetak kencang. "Kau tahu sekalipun aku mencintaimu, kita tidak akan bisa bersama."

Dan Hibari menorehkan senyum sedih. Berbalik dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Lalu Mukuro juga mengikuti Hibari, tersenyum sedih, menghilang dan bersatu dengan kabut.

Kadang, cinta terlarang tak berakhir indah seperti Romeo dan Juliet.

Dan baik Mukuro ataupun Hibari tahu hal itu.

* * *

[fine]

* * *

**a/n.** failed. i know that ==' oke, jadi… tadi ceritanya mau bikin fluff 8018 gara-gara interview bareng anak kecil nyasar namanya alice, terus… terus… gak ada angin gak ada apa-apaan malah bikin ginian (wQAQ)w maafkan daku. TwT

(—yamamoto sama hibari-nya ooc banget asdfghjkl)

kalo bisa, mungkin bisa ditafsirkan ini masih sekolah. setting satu di atap sekolah. setting dua di ruang prefek-nya namimori.

eniwei, busway, review please? :3


End file.
